


I'm Young, Not Stupid

by Wolf_Moon_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Remus Lupin, Sub Tom Riddle, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Moon_09/pseuds/Wolf_Moon_09
Summary: Tom and Remus have been together for a long time as a couple, but they can not meet all their needs because both are submissive and need their dominant partner which they have not yet found. So long have they been without one that they already consider that their dominant is dead, although it hurts to accept it, but pleasant is their surprise when, on July 31st, they feel a pull urging them to look for their other half.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this storie! 
> 
> No character belongs to me, they are from the author J. K. Rowling, I only use their creations for the entertainment of the public.

I was interested in writing something about this romantic trio that, although it is a little strange and not very well known, I like it... I do not know how it will come out, but I hope it looks good, haha! In my other story 'Possessive Dominant' I could not add them because the main couple is already a quartet between Harry, Lucius, Sirius and Severus and I did not want it to be an orgy ...

I can delay with my updates because I have other stories to write.


	2. C 1: Creature Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer vacation, after the end of Harry's sixth year, begins with an inheritance ... particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The Harry Potter's world is not mine, it is of tha author J. K. Rowling, I only use her creations for entertainment of the public.

POV. Harry  
The summer begins with a million tasks of the house. They forced me to paint the fence, cook, fix the garden, wash clothes and hang it, organize the house, order the garage, etc.  
What are the penalties for not fulfilling all the tasks? Asotes with the belt, slaps, hard blows, burns, wounds with knives on the back in which the word 'Freak' is clearly read.

I hope that this torture ends soon because otherwise I will not be responsible for what happens to the whale, the morza and the giraffe.

\---------------

[July 30, 11:59 pm]  
I am lying in my little 'bed', expectant, waiting for something, anything, to happen before my 17th birthday, age when you are considered a legal adult in the magical world, because, as Hermione says It's a special date, but, as always, nothing happens. All that is heard in that room is the loud snores of my uncle and cousin, apart from my slow breathing and the soft flow of air through the window.

I keep silent, counting down before 00.00 on July 31.  
10 ...  
9 ...  
8 ...  
7 ...  
My thoughts are diverted to my godfather and Remus, and I asking me how they are.  
So absorbed was I that I lost myself in the countdown and only reacted when Hedwidg sings a soft trill for me from his cage with padlock on my desk.  
"... Happy Birthday for me" I say, and before I can do anything else, a burning pain brings me a strangled cry.  
They felt like a thousand needles stuck in my whole body sending electric shocks from my head to the tips of my toes. I felt how my bones were deformed and replaced, wounds were opening everywhere, leaving blood on the floor, screaming and screaming as when you are under the unforgivable curse of torture; the Cruciatus.  
And then ... everything fell into darkness ...

\---------------

[July 31, 05.47 am]

Everything hurts me, I feel as if all my limbs had been ripped off and I had them reattached carelessly.  
I open my eyes slowly and observe how the clarity is assenting in my room. I get up slowly and run my hands over my face to clear my eyes before stopping in complete shock.

"I'm not wearing glasses ... how am I ...?"

I stand up quickly and, in silence, I carefully open the door of my room before sliding outside and walking on tiptoe to the bathroom.

I enter the bathroom and close the door producing a soft 'click'. I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself until I assimilate that the person I am seeing is me and I choke in shock.

I am about 6 "5 'tall, I am completely formed by remarkable muscles, my hair formerly nicknamed' rat's nest 'now it looks like the hair of a shampoo model dropped in delicate waves, my eyes are sharp, as if I were looking at the eyes of a snake ready to attack, but they have the same color, just a little brighter, of the beautiful green of the murderous curse.

I undress and check my body thoroughly, clearly noticing that my cock has grown to reach 22 centimeters long and about 5 centimeters wide.  
My nipples, my hips and my eyes are surrounded by blackish scales, with soft shades of red and green.  
And in my back ... I have dragon wings ...  
They are approximately 8"1' tall and are of beautiful shades of green and black.

Why do strange things always happen to me?

\---------------

When I returned to the room I saw, on the desk, a beautiful brown owl with a red envelope hanging from its leg. I approached her and, unleashing the letter gently, I thanked her before she flew away without a backward glance.

I opened it delicately and read

"Dear Lord Potter:  
We are pleased to know that you have recently entered a strange creature heritage and I congratulate you for being a legal adult in every right.  
The subject of which we communicate with you is not only to congratulate you but also to talk about some problems that were presented with your bank accounts and your titles.  
We want you to be able to meet with us today at 8:00 a.m. to solve this misunderstanding.  
My most sincere greetings,  
Griphook  
Potter Account Manager  
PS: the password to appear in the bank is 'Dakota' ".

... Well, I'll have to go, no?


End file.
